las nuevas aventuras de los digielegidos
by norma-anime-lover
Summary: bueno... es una historia takari, con un poco de daikari y otro poco de kenyako y el resto son mas aventuras y misterios... perdon por el summary pero creo que es una buena historia pasen a leerla
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola esta es una nueva historia de digimon**_

_**Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todas las historias que había escrito no sé qué pasaba pero como que mis historias se borraban, no se preocupen ya lo arreglé**_

_**Los (-) son mis comentarios y los - son los pensamientos de los personajes cuando el POV es normal**_

_**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**_

_**Bueno este en el cap. 1 espero que le guste**_

_**El mar…**_

Kari .

Por fin vacaciones, no sabía que estar en segundo de secundaria era tan difícil, pero por lo menos estaba con mis amigos, en especial T.K es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todas las quejas de Daivis.

Hoy quedé con encontrarme con T.K en el parque a las 8:00

Hola T.K – dije mientras caminaba hacia el

Hola Kari – dijo cuándo lo alcancé

¿Qué es lo que me querías enseñar? – dije mientras caminábamos por el parque

Esto – dijo mientras sacaba su computadora personal – Un e-mail de Matt de la excursión de los chicos en Venecia

Increíble, ¿qué dice? – dije muy alegre

No la he abierto, tenía que esperarte – que tierno

Leímos el e-mail:

_Hola renacuajo:_

_¿Cómo estás? Venecia es muy interesante y tenemos muchas aventuras, pero no tantas como las que tuvimos en el mundo Digimon, quería mandarte este e-mail principalmente porque Izzy recibió una señal de Genai, todas las puertas del Digimundo se cerraron excepto la de Japón esa se cerrará mañana _

_Todos les mandamos saludos_

_Buena Suerte_

_Matt _

_P.D: Tai dice que te encarga a Kari y que no dejes que Daivis la toque_

Ay Tai – dije cuando leí la P.D

Tenemos que decirles a los demás, este tipo de cosas solo pasa cuando el digimundo nos necesita– dijo después de haber reído un poco

Si, ¿Pero Codi no está en Minnesota? – dije preocupada

No tenemos de otra, tendremos que ir sin él – dijo T.K – vamos a casa de Daivis primero

Si – dije mientras salíamos del parque

La casa de Daivis no estaba tan lejos, a unas cuantas cuadras, mientras íbamos T.K y yo hablamos de nuestra primera aventura en el digimundo, al parecer tendremos que quedarnos en el digimundo (sin volver) por un tiempo.

¿Daivis? – dije mientras tocaba el timbre

Kari, hola, que lindo que me visitas – dijo Daivis muy sonriente al abrir la puerta y luego vio a T.K y su expresión cambió de alegría a una cara entre terror y sorpresa– No me digas que vienes de una cita con él

Tranquilo Davis, no vinimos por eso – dije un poco sonrojada

Le explicamos a Daivis lo que decía el e-mail y que pensábamos que el digimundo podría estar en problemas al igual que nuestros digimon y que nos iríamos mañana, que preparara muchas cosas porque tal vez no podríamos regresar, se supone que nos íbamos de campamento.

¿Le podrías avisar a Ken?, tú lo ves mucho, ¿no? Ya que es tu mejor amigo – dijo T.K cuando acabamos de explicarle, claro que para ese entonces Daivis ya nos había dejado entrar a su casa

Si – dijo Daivis

Gracia, bueno es hora de que nos vayamos – dije levantándome

Yo te acompaño a tu casa Kari – dijo muy sonriente y levantándose también

No te preocupes Daivis ya la llevaré yo – dijo T.K, en parte yo esperaba eso, siempre que salimos a algún lugar me acompaña hasta mi casa

Bien – dijo Daivis malhumorado

Salimos de la casa de Daivis y nos dirigimos a la mía, en realidad no estaba tan lejos y está por el camino de la casa de T.K, siempre volvíamos de la escuela juntos, ya ven porque es mi mejor amigo.

Hasta mañana Kari, ya me encargaré de decirle a Yolei – dijo cuando llegamos a mi casa

Si, hasta mañana – le sonreí mientras me metía a mi casa había sido un día bastante largo y mañana iría a otra aventura digimon.

Al día siguiente…

NORMAL .

Eran las 8:30 a.m. y Kari no podía dormir, no pensando en que el mundo digimon podría estar en problemas, sino que tenía un sentimiento: el mar oscuro la llamaba de nuevo.

Habían quedado en verse a las 10:00 a.m. tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse decidió iniciar de una vez. Se levantó de la cama y se recoge su pelo (aclaro ya le había crecido el pelo a la altura de su antebrazo)

Mamá voy a salir – dijo mientras abría la puerta

Kari salió de su casa, pensando en el mar oscuro, fue al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para llevarse y cuando iba a la caja encontró a T.K, él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que chocaron.

Perdón Kari – dijo T.K al verla

No te preocupes – dijo Kari levantándose - ¿Tú también vas a la caja?

Pues… ya casi solo me faltan unas cosas – T.K vio una lista que tenía

Yo no tengo mucha prisa así que te acompaño – Kari le sonrió

Ambos fueron a la parte donde estaban las medicinas.

T.K, ¿estás enfermo? – dijo Kari preocupada

No, solo que… bueno en nuestra primera aventura tú te habías enfermado y esta vez quería prevenir – T.K agarró unas cuantas medicinas

Pero eso no me ha pasado desde que estaba en segundo – dijo Kari confundida

Lo sé pero es mejor prevenir – T.K volvió a ver se lista - listo ya tengo todo vámonos.

Eran las 10:00 y ya habían llegado todos con sus mochilas para acampar y T.K que había estado practicando el violín se lo llevó pensó que sería bueno para cuando no pudiera dormir al igual que hacía su hermano. Todos se fueron al digimundo y se reunieron con sus digimon.

¿Dónde está Codi? – dijo Armadillomon angustiado

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

Él…él no ha podido venir – dijo Ken amablemente

Pero lo podré ver pronto, ¿no? – dijo Armadillomon animándose un poco

Claro – dijo T.K

¿T.K? – dijo Kari - ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

T.K vio que tenía su emblema y luego se dio cuenta de que Kari también tenía el suyo.

Luego le preguntaremos a Genai – dijo T.K después de reflexionarlo un poco

Todos empezaron a caminar por el digimundo, principalmente para buscar un lugar en donde podrían dormir en la noche.

Kari, que estaba al final, vio que algo brillaba en lo profundo del bosque; quedó hipnotizada en cuanto vio la pequeña chispa y poco a poco se fue alejando del grupo hasta que se adentró en el bosque.

¿Oigan no tienen hambre? – dijo V-mon mientras le rugía el estómago

Yo si – dijo Daivis - ¿Y tú Kari?

¿Kari? – dijo T.K

No está – dijo gatomon aterrorizado

Todos empezaron a buscar a Kari por todas partes.

Mientras tanto en el mar oscuro… Una sombra malvada observaba a Kari desde una bola de cristal.

Eso es Luz, aléjate y déjate dominar por la oscuridad….

¿Ya es hora emperatriz? – dijo runamon

_Información del Digimon:_

_Runamon- este digimon es muy difícil de encontrar se dice que ha estado en el digimundo desde su creación su técnica especial es camuflaje el cual consiste en cambiar su forma a cualquier criatura y usar sus poderes y caída de elementos que consiste en manipular los elementos a su propio gusto_

Paciencia runamon hay que esperar el mejor momento – volvió a decir la sombra

_**Fin del capi.**_

_**Les gusto? Yo espero que si**_

_**Dejen review y favorites soy novata en esto de escribir asi que ténganme paciencia por favor**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola estoy de vuelta**_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo cap**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de uno: racemon**_

_**Y hablando de el dejen reviews si quieren que haga un dibujo de ella porque lo estoy considerando**_

_**Otra vez los (-) son mis comentarios y los - son los pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**Disfruten el cap**_

_**La espía misteriosa.**_

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – dijo Kari incorporándose

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la playa, ahí sin más lo único que interrumpía su silencio eran las olas del mar, se sentía débil; ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo? Empezó a caminar y mientras lo hacía intentaba recordar cómo había llegado ahí

Lo último que recuerdo era ese brillo que vi en lo profundo del bosque, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo llegué desde el bosque hasta acá?

Una imagen saltó hasta su cabeza

Un portal – susurró

Así es – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

¿Quién está ahí? – gritó Kari volteándose

Al hacerlo vio a una chica de su misma edad rubia y con ojos cafés casi hipnotizadores, su ropa era rústica _(si más o menos quieren darse una idea sería como la de Taylor Daivis en el video: He's a Pirate (Pirates of the Caribbean Theme) Violin - Taylor Daivis que tampoco me pertenece)_

¿Eres una niña elegida? – dijo Kari aún alerta

No – dijo amablemente la chica – soy – paro en seco

¿Quién? –

Te diré luego, vamos con los demás aquí no es seguro – dijo la chica nerviosa y asustada – por favor

Si – Kari estaba desorientada

La chica guio a Kari hasta el borde de la playa

Escucha – dijo mientras sonreía amablemente

Kari cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído

Kari – se escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos

Los escucho, ¿dónde están? – dijo Kari abriendo los ojos

La chica señaló el mar

Vamos camina hacia allí, ahí está el portal con el que llegaste – dijo

Kari caminó hacia el lugar donde señalo la chica y al cruzarlo estaba otra vez en el bosque, al lado de ella estaba la chica y en frente a todos sus amigos

Kari, que bueno que estas bien – dijo T.K suspirando

Si – Kari sonrió y luego se volteó hacia la chica - ¿Ahora me dirás quién eres?

Sí, mi nombre es Runamon, pero será mejor que solo me llamen Runa – dijo

¿Eres un digimon? – preguntó Kari

No quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿Qué pasó y quién es ella? – dijo Yolei

Kari les explicó todo.

También quiero decirles que vengo de su nueva enemiga – dijo Runa

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos tanto humanos como digimon

¿Eres nuestra enemiga? – dijo veemon amenazante (en el cap anterior puse v-mon pero de ahora en adelante escribiré veemon)

No, por supuesto que no – aclaró rápidamente y luego bajó la voz – ella cree que soy su sirvienta, pero se podría decir que soy una espía les contaré todo lo que sé, pero no estaré con ustedes en las mañanas ese es el único tiempo en el que debo estar con la emperatriz del mar oscuro

¿Mar oscuro? – dijo Kari aterrorizada

Tranquila – dijo amablemente – no va hacer nada, al menos por, al menos de lo que yo se

Yo creo que lo mejor será que encontremos un lugar en el que podamos estar – dijo Ken – así Runa también podrá decirnos lo que sabe

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y empezaron a buscar… ya era mediodía y todavía no encontraban ningún lugar en donde descansar

Daivis, ahora sí que me muero de hambre – suplico veemon

Todavía no es hora del almuerzo pero si tienen hambre podemos comer ahora – dijo T.K

Todos quisieron comer en ese mismo instante, al parecer tenían mucha hambre.

Runa, ¿no quieres comer? – dijo patamon

No gracias, no me apetece comer la comida de su mundo – Runa sonrió

Pero es muy rico, pruébalo – insistió patamon

No, la última vez… - la mirada de Runa se entristeció

¿Última vez? – preguntó armadillomon

Yo era uno de los digimon elegidos, de los primeros niños elegidos, mi… mi compañera había traído mucha comida de ese mundo a todos nos gustaba mucho pero luego enfermó gravemente después de derrotar a su enemigo, enfermó gravemente y… y fallecio – dijo Runa sin mirar a los demás

Lo siento – dijo armadillomon

Runa sonrio, el resto fue muy silencioso hasta que Daivis rompió el silencio

Runa, ¿la enemiga es muy fuerte?- preguntó

Yo responderé a eso – dijo una siniestra voz desde el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo – cuanto tiempo Luz, Esperanza

¿Qué acaso no eras hombre? – dijo T.K

Insolente, no, no era hombre ese era mi hermano, que afortunadamente murió – dijo la voz

Cobarde, da la cara – gritó Daivis

Ja! YO soy la emperatriz TU eres solo una mancha – dijo otra vez a voz – una mancha que pienso borrar, así que no me des ordenes

Nadie puede gobernar el digimundo – gritó Ken

Eso lo veremos, ¿Tienes miedo Luz? – dijo la voz refiriéndose a Kari - ¿Quieres que te lleve al mar?

No – gritó Kari tapándose los oídos y moviendo la cabeza

Claro que quieres, es más serás la primera en morir – dijo la voz y luego apareció ladydevimon solo que con dos alas mas

Sin vergüenza – gritó Runa

Runa se lanzó contra ladydevimon y cuando gritó camuflaje su apriencia cambió a la de un hippogriffomon y comenzó a atacar a ladydevimon, los demás digimon también se le unieron _(aquí todos digievolucionaron sin el armor excepto armadillomon él estaba peleando sin digievolucionar y gatomon había digievolucionado a nefertimon)_ y mientras Ken y Yolei los apoyaban T.K y Daivis estaban preocupados por Kari ya que seguía tapándose los oídos gritando no y agitando la cabeza.

Kari, Kari, Kari, nunca escaparás de mí, ve al mar oscuro ese es el lugar para ti la oscuridad; tal vez escapaste de mi hermano pero no de mi ni del mar – decía la voz de ladydevimon dentro de la cabeza de Kari

No! – gritaba Kari luchando por no volver a ese lugar

Kari! Kari! – gritaba T.K mientras agarraba sus brazos para que lo pudiera escucharlo al mismo tiempo que ella luchaba por tapárselos y cuando al fin lo logró dijo – No dejaremos que el mar te vuelva a llevar, yo no dejaré que te lleve

Eso logró tranquilizar a Kari.

Estoy bien, gracias – dijo Kari mientras le sonreía a T.K

No intentes nada con mi Kari, ¿de acuerdo T.K? – dijo Daivis

No es el mejor momento para eso – dijo T.K riendo

Mientras tanto con los digimon

Todos al mismo tiempo – dijo XVeemon

Todos los digimon atacaron a ladydevimon, pero ella esquivó el ataque desapareciendo

Cuando los digimon volvieron a la normalidad recogieron toda la comida y continuaron caminando.

Esto ya es demasiado peligroso – dijo Runa – síganme

Runa los guió hasta un barranco (claro que estaba en la parte de abajo) y susurró elementos creó una cueva y cuando todos entraron volvió a susurrar elementos y la cueva se cubrió

Espera ahora estamos encerrados – dijo wormon

Tranquilo – Runa puso la mano en la roca que tapaba la entrada y la atravesó – es muy fina, se puede atravesar aunque parece gruesa, pero aún así lo mejor será que nos turnemos en vigilar

Yo lo haré primero – dijo Ken

Después yo – dijo Daivis

Y sigo yo – sonrió T.K

Bien, yo estaré alerta por si a alguno le da sueño yo lo reemplace – dijo Runa

¿Y nosotras qué? – Yolei se molestó

Ustedes recuperarán fuerzas – dijo Ken apoyando el brazo sobre el de Yolei

Bien – Yolei se resignó un poco molesta, suspiró – Runa, ¿puedes contarnos lo que sabes de la enemiga?

Runa asintió.

Dicen que antes no era mala, que lo que la atrajo a la maldad fue su "hermano" en realidad él la raptó, hizo que olvidara su pasado y él la hizo ambicionar más y más y cuando él pensó que la tenía controlada ella lo asesino, en ese tiempo T.K y Kari habían ido al mar oscuro, ella reconoce a todos los niños elegidos por sus emblemas, dicen que puede robar todos los sentimientos buenos de la gente y cuando alguien entra a su mar y quiere salir desesperadamente ella cumple su última voluntad pero pagan muy caro o-olvidan todo lo que quieren y todo lo que es importante, pero además todo es una ilusión para que te encojas de alma y… y después te absorbe to-to-todo lo q-ue eres, han muchas historias más pero lo que yo sé es que no parará hasta tener llena su copa sin fondo – cuando Runa acabó de contar ya había anochecido – buenas noches

~~horas después~~

T.K empezó a practicar el violín, él amaba la música desde que era bebé y su hermano tocaba la armónica, pero fue interrumpido.

Has mejorado mucho – dijo Kari

Kari – T.K se sorprendió y guardó su violín - ¿te desperté?

No, no podía dormir – dijo Kari tranquilizando a T.K – también quería agradecerte por lo de eta tarde me… me ayudaste mucho

No hay problema – T.K sonrió – vamos, tienes que dormir; no puedes dormir por el mar oscuro, ¿verdad?

Kari asintió, pero cuando T.K se estaba preguntando como podría ayudar a Kari a dormir y quien podría vigilar por él salió Runa

Ya me encargo yo – Runa sonrió

T.K y Kari se sentaron, Kari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de T.K y poco a poco se durmió, cuando T.K vio que Kari ya se había dormido se relajó, apoyó la cabeza en la cabeza de Kari y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se escuchó un grito ensordecedor…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holi, vengo con un nuevos cap. Espero que les guste**_

_** - son los pensamientos de los personajes y los (-) son mis comentarios**_

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece excepto runamon**_

_**La nueva…**_

A la madrugada siguiente se escuchó un grito ensordecedor…

Daivis se había despertado para cambiar el turno con Runa ya que se tenía que gritar, y bueno supongo que se darán cuenta lo que hizo cuando vio a Kari y a T.K

Daivis, los digimon tenemos que dormir – dijo Hackmon adormilado

Pe-Pe-Perooo… - empezó a quejarse Daivis con lágrimas en los ojos (cómicamente claro)

Todos lo miraron con miradas de odio y sueño a lo que Daivis no pudo responder

Tranquilo Daivis – dijo T.K – ella no podía dormir eso es todo

Hmph – dijo Daivis molesto – bien pero hoy va a estar conmigo

Claro por yo soy un peluche – dijo Kari riendo un poco

Kari, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije? – Daivis se hizo el despistado para disimular su sonrojo

Todos, excepto Daivis, se rieron, después de que Runa salió y los digimon volvieron a dormir, empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta que los digimon despertaron. Ahí fue cuando decidieron desayunar, pero nadie traía agua natural solo jugo.

Yo iré por un poco de agua – dijo T.K

Yo te acompaño – Kari le sonrió

Ayyyy Kari no por favor no vayas sola con él – rogó Daivis

Yo también iré – dijo Yolei levantando la mano y levantándose

Y yo que quería ir con Kari – lloró Daivis

Yolei, Kari y T.K salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a un riachuelo que habían visto de camino a la cueva. Mientras T.K estaba buscando algo en donde poner el agua Yolei se le acercó a Kari.

Oye Kari, te gusta T.K, ¿verdad? – susurró

¿Q-Q-Qué te hace pensar eso? – gritó Kari sonrojada

¿Qué le hace pensar qué? – dijo T.K se había espantado al oír el grito

Nada, cosas de chicas – dijo Yolei al ver que Kari no podía decir nada y T.K volvió a lo suyo

Yolei, po-por supuesto que no – fingió Kari

No te hagas, eso ya está incluso cantado – volvió a susurrar Yolei

¿Y lo tuyo con Ken? – dijo Kari intentando desviar el tema

No-no sé de qué hablas – dijo Yolei sonrojada y desviando la mirada

Dejemos el tema hasta aquí, y si me gusta T.K pero él nunca me verá así, ¿Qué más da? – dijo Kari

Solo algo rápido – Yolei le guiñó un ojo a Kari

Yolei, ¿en qué estás pensando? – Kari estaba aterrorizada Yolei era capaz de mucho

Yolei le dio un empujoncito a Kari haciendo que cayera sobre T.K que por fin había encontrado algo para agarrar el agua. Kari se sonrojó al ver a T.K a 5 cm de su cara, pero él lo único que hizo fue empezar a reír

¿D-De qué te ríes? – dijo Kari nerviosa

Hubieras visto tu cara – dijo T.K entre risas, luego se calmó - ¿Estás bien verdad?

Que malo T.K – reclamó Kari levantándose- pero si estoy bien

¿Qué rayos fue eso? – gritó Daivis saliendo de un arbusto

¿Qué haces ahí? – gritó Yolei

Ahmmm… Ken quería saber porque habías querido salir tan urgentemente – dijo Daivis haciendo que Ken también saliera

Ken y Yolei se sonrojaron. De repente escucharon un ruido, todo se oscureció y volvió a salir ladydevimon (de ahora en adelante a ladydevimon lo voy a resumir con LD porque es muy largo)

Detrás de LD estaba Runa pero con una forma diferente más bien su forma natural (luego les pondré un dibujo de cómo es) en su mirada había terror, se notaba que atacar había sido una gran sorpresa para ella.

Luz, no me has visitado – dijo LD fingiendo estar ofendida – y tanto que te esperamos, ¿verdad runamon?

Es runamon emperatriz – dijo Runa

Si, si lo que sea- dijo LD desinteresada – hora de iniciar la maldición de la luz

¿Qué maldición? – gritó T.K protegiendo a Kari con un brazo

Oh, bueno… como verán la luz es la antagonista de la oscuridad, y ella necesita de la oscuridad para subsistir, y esa es la maldición, será llamada por el mar oscuro siempre que la luz necesite oscuridad, es decir, siempre – dijo LD orgullosa

Eres un monstruo - gritó Daivis

No me interesa lo que digan, oh y por cierto se les perdió un ciervito –c dijo LD

¿De qué hablas? – dijo Ken

Cierto ustedes no saben – hay una niña elegida, la elegida del razonamiento y su digimon una pequeña molestia ahmmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – LD se refirió a Runa

Chiromon – contestó rápidamente

Eso, bueno basta de cháchara comencemos luz – dijo LD

Espera – gritó T.K – dame la maldición a mi

T.K – gritó Kari sorprendida y asustada

Si la maldición es a la esperanza que es el protector de la luz será más fácil capturarla

De acuerdo – dijo LD

Pero no le tocarás ni un solo pelo a Kari – dijo T.K - ¿trato?

Trato – dijo LD sonriendo maliciosamente

T.K no lo hagas, yo he vivido con eso casi toda mi vida podré soportarlo – gritó Kari mientras LD murmuraba la maldición

Pero yo no – T.K le sonrió a Kari antes de que se tapara los oídos y empezara a gritar arrodillándose en el suelo

Basta, no T.K por favor tu no – gritó Kari arrodillándose junto a T.K con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero luego sintió algo chocando con sus pies, era: el violín de T.K, pero no entendía para qué era

Oh , por cierto se me olvidaba, la luz puede soportar la oscuridad ya que no desaparecería, pero sufriría, sin embargo la esperanza no la necesita y si la esperanza tiene oscuridad desaparecerá o en otras palabras morirá – dijo LD, y luego desapareció seguida de Runa pero dejó un mensaje en el cielo que después de unos momentos desapareció:

_La música es impresionante, es algo que calma el alma y cuando el alma está tranquila la oscuridad sale sola_

¿Quién sabe tocar el violín? – dijo Ken

Yo – dijo Kari

Toca el violín eso tranquilizará el alma de T.K y la oscuridad saldrá sola – dijo Yolei que entendió lo que Ken quería decir

Kari empezó a toca la canción que T.K había tocado la noche anterior, los gritos de T.K cesaron y una sombra salió de su cuerpo haciendo que volviera en sí, cuando Kari terminó de tocar volteó a ver a T.K y al ver que estaba bien se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Qué bueno que estas bien T.K – dijo Yolei

Es un gran alivio – agregó Ken

Me alegro – dijo Daivis, pero luego se puso cómicamente triste – Kari no lo abraces por tanto tiempo, mejor abrázame a mi

Todos se rieron un poco y Kari soltó a T.K

Chicos, ¿ustedes escucharon lo de la nueva niña elegida o fui solo yo? – dijo T.K

Es cierto tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Ken

No, - escucharon una voz, era Runa, le había dicho a LD que estaba débil y tenía que reponer fuerzas- han sido demasiadas experiencias para una mañana y los digimon todavía no comen, ni siquiera saben lo que pasó, volveremos, desayunaremos, e iremos por Sakura, así se llama la chica

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo ya que sabían que no podrían enfrentarse a LD.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y cuando los digimon estuvieron al corriente y bien alimentados decidieron salir.

Esperen – dijo Daivis – yo creo que lo mejor será que Kari se quede aquí, es demasiado peligroso, LD lo que busca es a Kari

Tiene razón… - admitió Kari – pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ver como todos sufren

Al igual que cuando te entregaste a Myotismon – dijo T.K – Kari, lo siento pero esta vez concuerdo con Daivis el objetivo es rescatar a la nueva, si podemos lo haremos sin pelear no es enfrentarnos con LD

Pero… - empezó a decir Kari

Solo esta vez, ¿si? – dijo T.K mirando fijamente a los ojos de la castaña

No se librarán de mi la próxima vez – sonrió Kari

Por supuesto que no - T.K le dio un beso en la frente

No me digas que intentas algo con mi Kari – dijo Daivis

Siempre tan oportuno – dijo Yolei

Los niños elegidos salieron de la cueva con su digimon a excepción de Kari, gatomon y armadillomon que se quedaba por no poder digievolucionar y para ayudar a gatomon a proteger a Kari. Runa los guio hasta un árbol muerto.

Puerta al mar oscuro: ábrete – dijo Runa – voy a cambiar mi apariencia a la de gatomon para que no sospeche

Si – asintieron todos y después de que Runa se transformó entraron

Estaban en el mar oscuro, Runas los guio al agua y para sorpresa de todos podían respirar bajo el agua; Runa los guio hasta el castillo de LD y al encontrar a la nueva chica ahí estaba LD.

Muy bien los digimon atacarán a LD mientras nosotros ayudamos a la chica – dijo Daivis

De acuerdo – dijeron todos

Los digimon digievolucinaron, excepto Runa, y atacaron a LD mientras desataban a la chica, pero al parecer la cuerda con la que estaba atada estaba electrificada, la chica no lo sentía pero cualquiera que tratara de agarrarla desde fuera se iba a electrificar, tenían que buscar la manera de desatarla, pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo…

Mientras con Kari…

Kari, ¿estás bien? – dijo gatomon al ver que Kari estaba parada en la entrada esperando

Gatomon, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? – dijo Kari sin mirar a gatomon

¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo gatomon sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada

Tengo miedo – dijo Kari – miedo al mar y miedo por T.K

Tranquila, él es fuerte – dijo gatomon

Pero la esperanza es débil ante la oscuridad, tú lo escuchaste y además no creo que la maldición haya acabado

¿A qué te refieres?-

A que acaba de iniciar otra aventura, y éste es solo el inicio –

Continuará

_**¿Qué creen que pase después, creen que salvarán a Sakura, qué hará Kari?**_

_**Perdón por no haber actualizado es que entre los exámenes y las tareas no encontraba tiempo, además soy más activa en la noche y por eso no me inspiro de día, pero no me dejan dormir hasta muy tarde, así que ténganme paciencia, ¿si?**_

_**Sslove: gracias por tu poyo y espero que te guste la historia**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holi, vengo con un nuevos cap. Espero que les guste**_

_** - son los pensamientos de los personajes y los (-) son mis comentarios**_

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece excepto runamon**_

_**Gracias saorii28 por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este cap.**_

_**Lord pata: si quieres puedo agregar un poco de patagato, déjalo en un review porfa y gracias por tu apoyo**_

¿A qué te refieres con que acaba de iniciar? – preguntó gatomon un poco asustada

No lo sé, es algo que siento en los huesos – dijo Kari (esa frase lo saqué de una peli, no me pregunten cuál, no me acuerdo)

Kari, espero que no estés pensando en ir al mar – dijo gatomon

Kari se quedó callada.

Volviendo al castillo de LD…

T.K, ¿qué sucede? – dijo Ken

T.K estaba siendo absorbido por una sombra (si más o menos quieren una idea vean la peli de brujillizas, cuando el malo está en la casa de Cam y absorbe a Iliana solo que más lento, por cierto esa peli tampoco es mía)

No… no es nada, tenemos que salvar a Sakura – dijo T.K

¿Y si la desactivamos mojándola? – dijo Yolei

Voy a llamar a Runa para ver si nos puede echar una mano – dijo Daivis y luego se dirigió a donde todos estaban peleando – ahmm… Gatomon?! Puedes venir un momento.

Runa dejó de pelear y fue a donde los chicos.

¿Podrías mojar esto? – dijo Ken

Si – dijo Runa

Runa señaló la cuerda y susurró elementos y cuando lo hizo un pequeño chorro de agua salió de su dedo, y cuando volvieron a intentar desatar la cuerda ya no los electrificaba.

T.K, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Runa que hasta el momento no había visto a T.K

Nada – mintió

T.K, enserio, no quiero que me mientas, ¿te duele algo? – dijo Runa

Me siento un poco débil, pero eso no es la prioridad, salgan que aquí – dijo T.K

Todos salieron de ese lugar y llamaron a sus digimon

Está bien estoy harta de la escoria – gritó LD y luego empezó a murmurar – la maldición debilitada, de noche la oscuridad absorbe sal y consume al maldito (esta no es el insulto sino a la persona con la maldición, jeje solo para aclarar)

T.K cayó y la oscuridad lo absorbió por completo.

¡Ahora nadie te salvará niño estúpido! – dijo LD riéndose maliciosamente

¿¡Quieres apostar!? – se escuchó un grito cansado, la persona que había gritado estaba cansada, al final del pasillo estaba la portadora de la luz

Luz, como te extrañé, que bueno que nos visitas – dijo LD

¿Qué le hiciste a T.K? – gritó Kari

Oh, fue absorbido por la oscuridad, está en el lado oscuro de la luna, (ahí se refiere a la luna menguante) un lugar a donde solo puedo ir yo – respondió – oh pobre…

¡Cállate! – Interrumpió Kari dejando a los demás niños y digimon en shock, ya que ella nunca hablaba así - Nadie se mete con T.K y nadie me lo arrebata, lo encontraré aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo

I-Insolente – empezó a decir LD ofendida – puedes ir con toda esa palabrería…

Te tengo lástima – volvió a interrumpir Kari – eres controlada por la oscuridad

Cuando Kari dijo eso detrás de su voz se escuchaba la voz de otra chica. LD apretó los dientes, abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la volvió a cerrar y atacó

Kari cuidado – gritó Daivis empujándola y sacándola del peligro

Pero Kari estaba fuera de sí intentaba llegar hasta LD pero Daivis la agarró

Suéltame – gritó intentando safarse – ¡T.K!, ¡T.K! ¡Devuélveme a T.K!

¿Lo quieres?, ve por él al lado oscuro de la luna, solo que jamás podrás volver a ser la misma, no recodarás nada – los ojos de LD se tornaron rojos y cuando dijo eso abrió un portal al lado oscuro de la luna

No me asustas – gritó Kari se soltó de Daivis y fue al portal que desapareció inmediatamente

Bien, es nuestro turno – dijo Runa – no dejemos que se vaya tenemos que darle suficiente tiempo a Kari

Tengo el presentimiento que planeaste esto – dijo Daivis

Algunas cosas – dijo Runa guiñando un ojo

Mientras en la cueva…

Armadillomon, ¿has visto a Kari? – dijo gatomon

Me dijo que estaba contigo – dijo armadillomon

Y a mí me dijo que contigo – dijo gatomon

Oh no – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

En el lado oscuro de la luna…

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Kari mientras salían imágenes de sus amigo en su cabeza - ¿Quiénes son?

Poco a poco sus amigos empezaron a desaparecer

¿Tai? – dijo cuándo solo quedaba él, gatomon y T.K – no, ahmm… he… ¿Hector?

Tai también desapareció

Gatomon – dijo Kari - ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu eres… ¿mi mascota?

Gatomon desapareció y solo quedó T.K

Tu eres, mi amigo, ¿no? ¿O mi hermano?¿P.J?– dijo Kari cada vez más confundida

Adios – dijo T.K dándose la vuelta

No espera T.K – gritó dándole un abrazo por detrás - si te recuerdo, recuerdo a todos no me dejen

T.K se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kari, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo característico

¿T.K? – dijo Kari

Si, ¿y tú eres? – dijo T.K

T.K, no es tiempo para bromas – dijo Kari rogando por que fuera una broma

¿Lo es? – dijo T.K

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

T.K cerró los ojos

Algo me absorbió y ya –

¿No viste a nadie más aparte de a mí?-

No-

T.K – dijo Kari mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

¿Hice algo mal?, ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo T.K pero no obtuvo respuesta pues Kari seguía llorando

T.K abrazó a Kari sonrojándola

Tranquila, no llores – dijo T.K mientras aún la abrasaba

Kari se calmó, no quería soltar a T.K pero él la soltó primero, supuso que sería extraño abrazar a alguien que no conocía por tanto tiempo

Oye, ¿vivimos aquí? – preguntó confundido

No, en realidad somos de otra dimensión… te explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí – dijo Kari

¿Por qué? – dijo T.K

De repente apareció LD atrás de Kari y la agarró por el cuello.

Oye suéltala – gritó T.K abalanzándose sobre LD, que soltó a Kari

¿Pero qué…? - murmuró y luego dijo en voz alta – tú no la recuerdas, yo misma te borré la memoria

No me interesa, sé que ella es muy importante, y que no puedo dejar que nadie se la lleve – dijo T.K cuando LD soltó a Kari

¿Dónde están los demás? – dijo Kari

Desmayados, puede que muertos – contestó LD

¿Qué? – dijo Kari con un hilo de voz

_**Continuará**_

_**Creo que les arruiné el final jejejej lo siento me siento carente de inspiración y no quería dejarlos esperando**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Dejen reviews o si les gustó la historia pónganla en favorites por favor **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaaa aquí de nuevo**_

_**Espero que les guste la historia y este nuevo cap.**_

_**La memoria de T.K…**_

Eso no es cierto – dijo T.K – yo sé que ellos son fuertes, lo presiento

LD lanzó un rayo

T.K se puso delante de Kari, de la nada un gran brillo cubrió a ambos.

Esto no me huele bien – dijo LD

Kari, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo T.K

Me sorprende que incluso sin memoria pueda ser tan asertivo pensó Kari

¿Cómo? – dijo Kari en voz alta

Piensa en lo contrario de la oscuridad, pequeña – dijo T.K dulcemente

La luz, T.K eres un genio – dijo Kari alegremente

Aún existo – dijo LD – puedo escuchar lo que dicen

Yo la distraigo, intenta volver – susurró T.K

Pero… - Kari estaba muy asustada, estaban en el lado oscuro de la luna por el amor de Dios

Solo hazlo, no quiero que te pase nada – dijo T.K

Kari se sonrojó un poco, pero volvió en sí cuando T.K se alejó de ella

Luz, por favor luz pensaba Kari desesperada

Un rayo alcanzó a T.K

T.K – gritó Kari Luz, luz tengo que pensar en luz

Tú, turno pequeña – dijo LD agarrando a Kari

No dejaré que le hagas nada a mi Kari – gritó T.K lastimado del brazo

¿T-Tu Kari? pensó Kari sonrojándose

Fue esa pequeña chispa de esperanza del corazón de ambos chicos lo que prendió a la luz que los sacaría de ahí, esa misma luz hizo que LD se debilitara y soltara a Kari.

Corre – dijo T.K agarrando a Kari de la mano y llevándola a ese portal que los llevaría a casa

Kari – escucharon un grito – que bueno que estas bien

Si gatomon, veo que me descubrieron – dijo Kari

Kari, ¿Quiénes son? – dijo T.K

Te explicaré luego – dijo Kari – primero tenemos que llevarlos al lugar en el que nos refugiamos

Si – dijeron todos (los que estaban consientes claro)

En la cueva, cuando Kari les explicó todo a los demás…

Perdón por tantas molestias – dijo Runa sonriendo débilmente – LD se molestó mucho e hizo una explosión que nos dañó a todos

Tranquila, descansa – dijo Kari

Creo que los demás están bien – dijo T.K

Gracias – dijo Kari

Los demás estaban dormidos había sido un largo día, Kari se acurrucó y puso un hombro en el de T.K

T.K, mañana intentaremos recuperar tu memoria, ¿sí? – dijo Kari

Si, ¿es muy urgente? –

¿A qué te refieres con urgente? –

A que, si me quedo así, ¿sería muy grave? –

Claro que sería muy grave – Kari se levantó furiosa

¿Por qué? – dijo T.K

Perderíamos la esperanza, todos esos recuerdos que tienes, perdería a mi mejor amigo – Kari abrazó a T.K – No quiero eso, quiero a mi T.K, el que sabe mucho del digimundo, el que reparte alegría a diestra y siniestra, por favor no dejes que desaparezca

T.K la abrazó

De acuerdo – T.K le sonrió a Kari como siempre lo hacía

Se acomodaron como estaban antes y se durmieron…

A la mañana siguiente escucharon el grito de Daivis, pero esta vez se despertaron como si se trata de un despertador que te despierta para ir a la escuela (bueno despertador para ir a la escuela es un decir, yo no le hago caso más bien solo lo apago, pero ya entendieron)

T.K – gritó Daivis - ¿Por qué estas con Kari?

¿Es malo? – dijo T.K un poco preocupado

Bueno… malo, malo, no es pero… - Daivis se puso nervioso y le susurró a T.K – es porque me gusta Kari

Oh lo siento – dijo T.K que se había vuelto un poco más inocente

Daivis, ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo Sakura

¿Sí? – dijo Daivis cuando la alcanzó, claro que como no tenía ni idea de lo que Sakura quería estaba muy confundido

Escuché que te gusta Kari, y a mi T.K se me hizo muy dulce y maduro cuando no se preocupó por sí mismo sino por los demás – dijo Sakura - ¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo con Kari y tú me ayudas con T.K?

No lo sé… - dijo Daivis dudoso

¿Eso es un no? – dijo Sakura muy segura (oh Sakura, segura… hice un rima okno)

Yo no dije eso – se apresuró Daivis – trato

Buen chico – dijo Sakura muy contenta – muy bien, ahora Kari debe estar muy preocupada, entonces ve y dile algo lindo

Como que es hermosa – dijo Daivis

No, como que debe enseñar esa preciosa sonrisa para que T.K pueda volver a ser el de siempre – dijo Sakura

Wow, que fuerte – dijo Daivis sorprendido

Si y mucho ahora ve – dijo Sakura

Si – dijo Daivis

Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva….

Patamon, ¿qué haces en ese árbol? – dijo gatomon mirando arriba – se supone que debemos buscar algunas frutas para que no nos comamos toda la comida de nuestros compañeros

La mirada de patamon se entristeció, gatomon subió al árbol

¿Por qué tan triste? – dijo gatomon cuando lo alcanzó

Todavía no concibo que T.K me haya olvidado – dijo patamon triste

Eso es porque LD le puso una maldición, te prometo que pasará pronto – dijo gatomon

Gracias – dijo patamon y luego empezó a volar – ahora vayamos por esa fruta me muero de hambre

Gatomon rió un poco y fue detrás de él

Volviendo a la cueva…

Kari, sé que debes estar triste – dijo Daivis acercándose a Kari – pero sonríe, eso nos ilumina a todos

Gracias – dijo Kari

Esta es mi oportunidad para declararme pensó Daivis emocionado

_Kari, quería decirte que me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo y quisiera que fueras mi novia – dice Daivis_

_Daivis siempre me has gustado y he esperado a que me lo dijeras – dijo Kari sonrojada y mirando al suelo_

_Están a punto de besarse…_

T.K – grito Kari al ver el brazo de T.K (jeje eso fue imaginación de Daivis, hasta creen que sería de verdad)

La manga de la camisa de T.K estaba con sangre y cuando la levantaron vieron que T.K tenía una gran cicatriz

Esto es mi culpa – dijo Kari dejando a Daivis solo

(Sufre Daivis sufre muajajajaja), (No tengo nada contra él solo es comedia)

Tranquila ya se me pasará –dijo T.K sonriendo

Por lo menos déjame vendarte – dijo Kari sacando unas vendas

Mientras Kari vendaba a T.K se le quedaba viendo mientras él solo veía la herida

Gracias T.K, me has ayudado mucho me toca a mí pensó Kari quedando hipnotizada por los ojos azules del rubio

Kari – dijo T.K volteándola a ver – estás vendando con aire – se rió un poco

Cuando Kari volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que ya le había vendado la herida y su mano seguía dando círculos

Ah, lo siento – dijo sonrojándose un poco

Ambos se rieron; Sakura se acercó a Daivis.

Perdiste tu oportunidad – dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en el hombro de Daivis en señal de lástima

Daivis la miró con una mirada de: NI UNA PALABRA MÁS haciendo que a Sakura le saliera una gotita en la cabeza (ANIME!)

Oigan, ¿Dónde están Ken y Yolei? – dijo T.K, claro que la noche anterior ya se había aprendido los nombres de todos

Aquí – dijo Yolei

Estamos haciendo el desayuno – dijo Ken

¿No quieren que les ayude? – dijo T.K – por lo menos debo ayudar en algo

No, está bien – dijo Yolei

Esperaron unos momentos y llegaron los digimon

Tuvimos suerte – dijo Wormon – encontramos muchas frutas

El desayuno estuvo listo y todos empezaron a comer

Chicos, después de esto iremos a buscar a LD, ¿no? – dijo Sakura

Yo creo que lo primordial es que T.K recupere la memoria – dijo Ken

Iremos cuando la recupere – dijo Runa

Si – dijo Sakura

Chicos, voy a ir a fuera por un rato, quiero un poco de aire fresco – dijo T.K levantándose

Daivis, esta es la segunda oportunidad que tienes, Kari está sola – dijo Sakura – Fase dos, hazla reír

¿Cómo me atraganto o qué? – dijo Daivis confundido

Sakura rió un poco

No, de una forma romántica, no sé dile algo que a ella le guste y ponlo de manera graciosa genio – dijo Sakura

Bien – dijo Daivis pero cuando iba a ver a Kari ella no estaba

Afuera de la cueva…

(En esta parte hay música de fondo, es Bridgit Mendler - You're Something Beautiful (Lyrics) si quieren escúchenla mientras leen P.D: tal vez no sea la canción completa)

T.K suspiró cansado mientras estaba en la rama de un árbol

¿T.K? – dijo Kari sentándose al lado de él

(Es el mismo árbol en el que estaban patamon y gatomon :3)

Lo estoy retrasando, ¿no es así? – dijo sin mirarla

Por supuesto que no – dijo Kari sonriendo

¿Entonces por qué no intentamos buscar al enemigo? – dijo T.K enfadado con sí mismo

Porque no preocupamos mucho por ti – dijo Kari – no queremos perderte, no quiero perderte

Kari abrazó a T.K

Es lo mismo que te dije ayer – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – todos te queremos mucho y siempre nos apoyas es lo menos que podemos hacer

T.K abrazó de vuelta a Kari

Gracias – susurró después de un segundo

Cuando terminó el abrazo se quedaron mirando mutuamente…

_**Fin del cap. **_

_**Lo prometido es deuda Lord Pata, en la historia hay un poco de patagato pero luego pondré más no te preocupes**_

_**¿Qué creen que suceda después?**_

_**Espero que les esté gustando la historia**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo Bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nuevo cap.!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Aquí les vengo con un nuevo cap. y espero que les guste**_

_** Recuperó la memoria, pero olvidó algo importante….**_

T.K y Kari se quedaron mirando mutuamente, poco a poco sus cara se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente

Eso fue raro – dijo Kari cuando se separaron

¿Qué fue raro? – dijo T.K

Lo que acaba de pasar – dijo Kari

Lo siento, ¿Qué pasó?, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el castillo de LD y que me estaba absorbiendo una sombra – dijo T.K

(Ay me recuerda a mí, olvido todo)

T.K, ya recordaste – dijo Kari emocionada

¿Qué olvidé? – dijo T.K aún confundido

Cuando esa sombra te absorbió fuiste al lado oscuro de la luna, yo también logré llegar allí, pero LD hizo que perdieras la memoria – dijo Kari, quién no quiso decir todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y lo que acababa de pasar

Ya entiendo, ¿volvemos a la cueva? – dijo T.K

Kari asintió, cuando T.K ya había bajado y Kari tenía que saltar de una rama ella tropezó y cayó encima de T.K

¿Esto será una costumbre? – dijo T.K sonriendo

Kari se sonrojó, después de pararse fueron a la cueva

CHICOS – gritó Yolei – ya descubrimos como hacer que T.K recupere la memoria

Pero… - empezó a decir Kari

Runa logró comunicarse con LD, claro que fue a lo más profundo de la cueva y allí le dijo como se podría revertir- dijo Yolei caminando de un lado a otro muy emocionada

Que bien, pero… - T.K iba a explicar que ya había recuperado la memoria

Tiene que pasar algo hermoso o algo que le de mucha esperanza – dijo Yolei muy rápido

Y si fue hermoso – murmuró Kari

¿Qué? – dijo Yolei (ahí si escuchó, ¿no?)

Nada – dijo Kari

Chicos ya recuperé la memoria, bueno con excepción de los días que no tuve memoria – dijo T.K

¿Cómo lo lograste? – dijo Ken

Sí, yo también me pregunto eso – dijo T.K volteando a ver a Kari

Kari se sonrojó un poco

Es un secreto – dijo Kari

Te sonrojaste – murmuró Yolei

Kari no dijo nada

Perdiste tu oportunidad como el buen amigo que se preocupa por su amiga – dijo Sakura

Davis le sacó la lengua

Chicos, también quería decirles que LD está muy débil y que no podrá hacer nada por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero podremos relajarnos por un día – dijo Runa

Por fin - dijo armadillomon

Si, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer? – dijo Daivis

Pues estamos en la isla Fai, vayamos a la parte de invierno, me estoy sofocando – dijo T.K

Si – dijeron todos a coro

Llegaron a la parte de invierno

¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer pri…? – empezó a decir veemon cuando alguien le lanzó una bola de nieve

PELEA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE – gritó Daivis, él fue el que le lanzó la bola a veemon

Fue una pelea de bolas de nieve muy divertida, fue todos contra todos y después de unas horas estaban cubiertos de nieve

Kari comenzó a toser

¿Estás bien? – dijo gatomon

*Cof, cof* estoy bien *cof, cof* - dijo Kari y luego se desmayó

Kari, llevémosla a la cueva – gritó hackmon

T.K cargó a Kari en sus brazos y fueron corriendo

Está ardiendo – dijo T.K

¿Qué? – gritó Daivis (jajaja creo que pensó en otra cosa)

Tiene fiebre – dijo T.K dejándola en el suelo de la cueva cuidadosamente

Oh… - dijo Daivis mientras Sakura lo miraba como si fuera un tonto

Ken, ¿me pasas mi mochila? – dijo T.K

Si – dijo Ken pasándole la mochila

Fiebre, fiebre… fiebre aquí esta – dijo T.K sacando una botellita y le dio un poco a Kari – eso debería ser suficiente

Estaba a punto de anochecer…

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – dijo Kari cuando despertó

Estas en la cueva – dijo patamon

¿Y los demás? – preguntó Kari levantándose

T.K y gatomon están a fuera y los demás fueron por unas plantas medicinales para sus heridas, no deben de tardar – dijo patamon

Patamon, ¿Con quién…? – empezó a decir T.K cuando vio a Kari despierta paró - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Si…creo – dijo Kari

Veamos – dijo T.K poniendo su mano sobre su frente – creo que aún tienes un poco de fiebre, descansa

Ya llegamos – dijo veemon entrando

¿Tienen las plantas? – preguntó gatomon entrando

Claro, las traen los demás – dijo wormon también entrando

Muy bien – dijo T.K cuando todos ya estaban entrando– yo prepararé las mezclas

No, ya has hecho mucho – dijo Runa

No hay problema, además todos están muy débiles – dijo T.K

Gracias – dijo Runa sonriéndole

A Kari le molestó un poco que Runa fuera tan amable con él (está olvidando que es un digimon)

Bueno mañana será un gran día – dijo Runa

¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Sakura

No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Runa cuyo humor cambió

Después de que usaron las mezclas de plantas todo se fueron a dormir, Kari se volvió a acomodar como estaban la noche anterior ella y T.K haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

Perdón, es que… - Kari levantó la cabeza quitarse, pero T.K la volvió a acomodar

Si así estás cómoda está bien, no quiero que te tengas que dormir incómoda para volverte a enfermar – dijo T.K

T.K no podía dormir, quería recordar lo que había pasado todo el tiempo que había perdido la memoria, sentía que algo había pasado, algo importante…

Kari se acomodó de tal forma que quedó abrazando a T.K haciendo que este se sonrojara de nuevo, pero una imagen vino a su cabeza, la noche anterior Kari lo había abrazado y le había dicho algo, pero… ¿qué?

Suficiente por una noche T.K a dormir pensó T.K y se durmió

Patamon se despertó, alguien estaba tiritando, se levantó y vio que gatomon no estaba, salió de la cueva y se la encontró bajo la lluvia

Gatomon, ¿qué haces aquí? Te enfermarás – dijo patamon

Alguien tenía que vigilar – dijo gatomon

¿Y no puedes vigilar adentro? – dijo patamon

Pensé que sería mejor estar aquí – dijo gatomon

Es como pedirle al enemigo que venga – argumentó patamon

Estoy bien, ¿okay? – dijo gatomon un poco molesta

De acuerdo – dijo patamon poniéndose al lado de ella y tapándola con una de sus orejas

¿Qué haces? – dijo gatomon

Yo no dejo atrás a ninguna amiga, y menos a una buena amiga – dijo patamon – buenas noches

Buenas noches – contestó acomodándose

A la mañana siguiente Daivis ni se molestó en gritar, quién sí gritó fue Kari

Chicos, Runa desapareció – gritó fuera de sí

¿Cómo que desapareció? – preguntó armadillomon

No está, la he buscado por todas partes y no esta – dijo Kari alterada

A lo lejos se escuchó una gran explosión y el cielo se oscureció…

**Continuará…**

_**Taran! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, estoy un poco falta de inspiración pero creo que los siguientes capítulos les va a gustar**_

_**Les daré un pequeño adelanto… HAY UN TRAIDOR (O BUENO TAMBIÉN PODRÍA SER UNA TRAIDORA)**_

_**¿Quién creen que sea? **_

_**Déjenlo en los reviews por favor o si simplemente les gustó también**_

_**Que les vaya bien, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y hasta la proxima**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holas ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Bueno vengo con un nuevo capitulo **_

_**Ya estoy con inspiración de nuevo**_

_** Desapareció…**_

Vamos – gritó Sakura

Si – gritaron todos los demás, cuando salieron T.K y Kari también se dieron cuenta de que sus digimon no estaban, y se miraron preocupados

Corre pueden estar en peligro – gritó T.K tomando a Kari de la mano y corriendo

Llegaron a donde había sido la explosión y vieron a LD y a Runa pelear claro que LD llevaba la ventaja

Es verdad, Sakura, no hemos visto a tu digimon desde que te rescatamos, ¿crees que LD aún lo tenga? – dijo Daivis cuando T.K y Kari empezaron a buscar a sus digimon (vaya hasta que se dan cuenta)

Tonta, nunca debiste atacarme, ya sabía de tu traición – dijo LD mientras a ahorcaba

T.K y Kari encontraron a sus digimon, patamon estaba hecho tokomon

Tengo una espía – dijo LD y luego se refirió al grupo de los niños elegidos

Armadillomon atacó a Sakura

Armadillomon, ¿cómo pudiste? – dijo Yolei

No soy yo, es ella – dijo armadillomon – empecé a sospechar de ella, pero no estaba seguro hasta ahora

Sakura se empezó a reír

¿Es cierto? – preguntó Daivis que pensaba que ella lo estaba ayudando con Kari

Sakura se transformó en una blackgatomon

Si, ella era un gatomon normal pero gracias a mi es lo que es ahora, y NADA podrá hacer que vuelva a ser ella – dijo LD

Runa, ¿por qué no te defiendes? – gritó veemon que había logrado escabullirse

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Runa

Lo siento – dijo Runa muy triste – no puedo

Eres muy débil – dijo LD riéndose

Camuflaje – dijo Runa a quién le costaba respirar

Runa se transformó en un chico moreno de ojos azules, LD lo soltó inmediatamente

¿James? – dijo haciendo algo que parecía una amable sonrisa

Él te lastimo tanto – dijo Runa aun llorando

Cállate – gritó tapándose los oídos

Lo siento por no darme cuenta – dijo Runa

Tus disculpas no me sirven, estuve sola todo este tiempo y es todo lo que me dices, un lo siento que no sirve para nada – gritó LD cuyos ojos volvieron a hacerse rojos

No lo sabía y estabas tan distante, créeme que si pudiera volver al pasado y arreglar todo lo haría – Runa estaba llorando

Eso no me sirve – gritó LD

Todos te extrañábamos mucho – dijo Runa, los ojos de LD se volvieron cafés – estabas segada no te diste cuenta que eras la alegría del grupo – las alas de LD también desaparecieron – Le pedía a Dios para que volvieras – Sakura desapareció – De verdad lo siento – LD se volvió humana

LD, más bien Hana, era parecida a Runa era güera con ojos cafés tenía un sueter aqua y unos jeans

Te extrañé tanto – gritó Hana abrazando a Runa

Yo también – dijo Runa

¿Tu compañera no había muerto? – pregunto Daivis

No tenía el valor suficiente – dijo Runa – espero que algún dia me perdonen

No hace falta – dijo hackmon

Tengo una buena noticia – dijo Hana

¿Qué? – dijeron Daivis, Ken y Yolei al mismo tiempo

Las puertas del digimundo acaban de abrirse – dijo Hana sonriendo

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ken

Lo presiento – Hana se levantó

Mientras tanto con T.K, Kari, tokomon y gatomon

¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Kari cuando gatomon despertó

Runa quería irse sola y la seguímos pero LD se dio cuenta y me ataco pero patamon se puso delante… lo siento, luego me atacó a mi y me desmaye – dijo gatomon

LD se convirtió en humana

Mi cabeza – dijo T.K, toda su memoria había vuelto

¿T.K estás bien? – dijo Kari

Si, pero no me creo que nos hayamos besado – dijo T.K

T.K lo recordaste – Kari estaba muy contenta

tokomon recobró la conciencia

tokomonestas bien me espantaste – dijo gatomon abrazándolo

tokomon se sonrojó

C-creo que sería mejor si vamos con los demás – dijo tokomon

La paz había vuelto al digimundo.

Unos años más tarde…

Kari POV

El digimundo está mejor que nunca y después de esa batalla T.K y yo iniciamos a salir, es muy atento conmigo y lo quiero mucho.

Gatomon y patamon también se han vuelto muy cercanos de hecho también estan saliendo

Daivis encontró otra chica, Sabana es extranjera y es muy buena amiga

Ken y Yolei estan comprometidos

Hana y Runa vienen a visitarnos muy seguido

Ahora estamos en nuestra graduación de la universidad

Todo salió muy bien al final y la aventura digievolucionará muy pronto

_**El fin…**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fan fic **_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, se que el cap esta muy corto pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Dejen reviews por favor**_

_**Nos veremos en alguna otra historia **_


End file.
